Estibador
Los Estibadores son peones especialistas entrenados para cargar y descargar mercancías. Cargar un buque es un trabajo peligroso y que requiere habilidad, pues los buques pueden escorar y llegar a volcar si la carga no se dispone de forma correcta, o esta puede soltarse y desplazarse aplastando al imprudente. En el interior de los claustrofóbicos buques, los estibadores usan "ligaduras de estibador" (nudos especiales) con cuñas de madera para asegurar y proteger la mercancía pesada. Muchos estibadores se especializan en un tipo de carga, en sus requerimientos especiales, su manipulación concreta, estiba y almacenamiento adecuado, etc... Así, la mayoría de los grandes muelles tienen grupos de "mozos" que se identifican a sí mismo según los bienes que importan o exportan, como los mozos del pescado, mozos de la carne, etc. Ninguno es más famoso que los mozos del carbón de Nuln, siempre vestidos de negro, conocidos por su actitud de “todo vale” y su predilección por las canciones subidas de tono. Los estibadores llevan un gorro de lana teñido con los colores de su cuadrilla que les sirve tanto para identificar su grupo como para protegerse de los elementos. Las cuadrillas de estibadores protegen celosamente sus muelles de rivales, y cualquier provocación, por pequeña que sea, suele ocasionar peleas. El lado oscuro de los muelles La competencia es feroz entre los estibadores que se ganan la vida cargando y descargando buques mercantes. El espacio en el puerto es limitado, lo que significa que muchos barcos tienen que atracar al mismo tiempo, lo que a su vez significa que hay muchos clientes potenciales. Esta limitación es una razón por la cual muchos estibadores forman equipos o cuadrillas, ofreciendo a un cliente potencial un grupo con brazos fuertes por una tarifa competitiva. Y si bien podría parecer que el trabajo manual que realiza un estibador podría ser cumplido fácilmente por cualquier hombre fuerte, se requieren más habilidades de las que parece. Mantener el equilibrio en la cubierta balanceante de un barco a veces es bastante difícil, todavía más cuando se transportan cargas pesadas. Los estibadores también deben saber cómo transferir de manera rápida y eficiente la carga a los carros, carromatos, barcazas, diligencias o cualquier otro tipo de transporte que proporcione el cliente. En algunas ciudades comerciales, una banda de estibadores bien organizada puede incluso beneficiarse extraoficialmente con un cierto nivel de inmunidad ante interferencias de la ley. Si varios miembros de una cuadrilla fueron arrestados por una pelea en la taberna que se les fue de las manos, a ciertos comerciantes les puede resultar más difícil descargar y mover sus productos. Este es el tipo de inconveniente que algunos de los concejales están dispuestos a evitar ejerciendo su influencia. Sin embargo, las bandas que se aprovechan de este tipo de laxitud pueden terminar excediéndose demasiado y encontrarse en la horca. Después de todo, hay más gremios ansiosos por hacerse cargo de cualquier asunto del que sea responsable una banda problemática. 3ª Ed. During the day, the docks of the cities of the Empire are hives of activity. The Empire thrives on trade. In every city it is a priority to make sure that imports are unloaded and distributed to warehouses, shops and market stalls. It is equally important to make sure that goods for export are loaded onto customers’ barges in good time. Dockhands are specially trained labourers who pack and unpack cargo holds. They work in claustrophobic conditions securing freight with knotted ropes and wedges of wood. Dockhands are known for working hard and playing hard. They can often be found getting drunk in waterfront taverns and have a reputation for violence. However, most dockhands know the value of working as members of a team – they have to cooperate in order to do their job. For this reason, most dockhands work as part of a gang, an unofficial union bound together by oaths of loyalty. In Altdorf, of the many dock gangs who work the wharfs and warehouse district, it is the Hooks and the Fish who are the most prominent. The two gangs have a long history of rivalry which has often erupted into brutality. Every now and then a member of one of the gangs is found dead, as the result of a perceived slight towards their rivals. This is an ongoing circle of violence referred to by local watchmen as “the waterfront war.” Members of gangs such as these often cultivate connections with crime lords and smugglers, looking to make a little extra on the side by dealing in contraband. Dockhands sometimes seek to escape this life of hard labour, or they may move on to avoid becoming embroiled in the vicious enmity between gangs. They have even been known to join parties of adventurers, lending them a much needed strong arm. Personalidades *Greta Gerstein Fuentes * Warhammer Fantasy JdR: The WFRP Companion (2ª Ed. Rol). * Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Player's Guide (3ª Ed. Rol). Categoría:Carreras Básicas Categoría:Profesiones Navales Categoría:Pendiente de traducir